Werban
Werban is a recurring character of the animated series The New Adventures of He-Man. Werban is the secretary of the Inner Council, who is responsible for caring for the needs of the Inner Council, but carries a great deal of influence since he serves as their voice. Younger than Sebrian, he is somewhat jealous of the wise man's influence on the council, seeing Sebrian as a threat to his own power. Werban is not a bad person, but he is somewhat misguided. He has the interests of Primus at heart, but his priorities are sometimes dictated by his desires for importance. He is a controversial figure, often espousing views which run counter to those of Master Sebrian. Animated history Werban was an ambitious, but peace loving, Councillor of Primus. Werban wanted nothing more than peace with the Mutants who were attacking Primus, and was convinced that the only way to achieve this peace was to lower the shield and show the Mutants they meant them no harm. Master Sebrian, the leader of Primus, saw this was foolish - if the Primans lowered the shield, then the Mutants would simply invade and subjugate their planet. When Werban learned of Sebrian's plan to send Hydron and Flipshot to the past to find a hero to protect their world, he considered it a waste of time. Later, when Werban was introduced to the newly arrived He-Man, he still had his doubts. Flogg's spies on Primus sent him reports about Werban, which came to the attention of Skeletor. Werban was contacted by Skeletor, who claimed he wanted peace, luring Werban into a secret meeting to discuss this. Werban met Skeletor, but it was a trap - Skeletor used his magic to hypnotize Werban and place an enchanted necklace around his neck. The necklace made Werban fall under Skeletor's influence and lower the shield around Primus, stealing the key to the shield in the process. Werban managed to remove the necklace, and was horrified by what he had done. He fled to the Oasis, pursued by Skeletor, but was saved by He-Man. After returning the key to the shield, he apologised to Master Sebrian, and realised he had been wrong about the Mutants - this realisation led to Werban softening somewhat, however, he still remained a strong advocate of peace, and would still argue with Sebrian from time to time. Some time after this, Werban was appointed Minister of Inter-Planetary rights. Later, Werban showed a softer side when he took in a young girl named Phidora, who was subsequently revealed to be an android placed on Primus by Skeletor. Werban was also the judge when Sebrian's nephew, Adam was put on trial for apparently betraying Primus during a battle with the Mutants. Appearances The New Adventures of He-Man (cartoon) * 01 A New Beginning * 02 Quest for the Crystals * 04 Attack on Onnor * 19 Juggernaut * 22 The Mind Lens * 27 Council of Clones * 34 Zone of Darkness * 42 He-Fan * 45 You're In the Army Now * 51 Rock to the Future * 62 A Time To Leave Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The New Adventures of He-Man characters Category:Humans